Exodus
by SilverOnyx91
Summary: Book 3 my way. Please read but be nice because this is my 1st Eragon fanfic. summary inside Clicky Clicky.[oneshot]but i might make it into a story


Exodus: Kaida, a young fifteen-year-old girl who is daughter of Galbatorix is not sure where her loyalties lie. She is desperate to get a dragon and will go to any extent to get one, but she might get into more trouble than she bargained for. i suk at summaries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest but I do own Appiex and Kaida**

**Exodus**

**by: SilverOnyx**

Silver light shined down from the heavens casting a dull gaze on the world below. Smoky clouds sparkled luminously in the sky. A gust of wind shook a handful of old petrified leaves from their branches and carried them higher and higher into the sky. A fourteen year old girl snatched one of the leaves and crumpled it into pieces. She unleashed the pieces of the dead leaf to be carried away with the wind again.

The girl looked down, her blue eyes the color of ice darted around the land below the balcony of the castle. Her fingernails gripped the onyx covered stone balcony digging into the precious stone making small white slivers wherever she dragged them. The land below was dreary and uninviting despite how long the gardeners tended the lawn.

In the corner of her eye she saw a shadow of red. She flicked her head around and saw the red dragon, Thorn with Murtagh by his side. As they ambled together side by side into the light Thorn's usually dark, blood red wings turned the color of pale rose in the light of the day.

She flipped over her palm and looked at her wrist where the green blue veins spider webbed into her hand. She had Galbatorix's blood, she was his daughter. Why couldn't she have a dragon to fight by her side? Envy filled her heart, ever since the red egg hatched for Murtagh Galbatorix had begun to spend more and more time with him and not her. Soon she was left behind like a pile of rubbish on the road. It only worsened when the Empire lost its second battle against the Varden at The Burning Plains. Murtagh showed mercy to his brother so Galbatorix had trained him harder than ever trying to squeeze out any more compassion from his veins.

She fingered along the veins of her wrist. She would be better off now if she was a peasant's daughter, at least then she would have some attention brought to her. Even the maids and servants no longer gave any thought to her as she would walk by them. Where they would usually bow down in respect they slipped away into another room.

She was sure that Galbatorix forgot that she would turn to the age of fifteen in a fortnight. He wouldn't care anyway and she didn't want him to care. If Galbatorix came aware of it he would immediately throw a party. She hated celebrations of all times.

If she had the ability of a strong mind she would force the servants to pay attention to her, she would force the guards to pay attention to her, and she would force her father to pay attention to her. She was only a human though, mortal compared to the elves and Riders. Without a dragon she would never be anybody but a human. She would never be able to step out of Galbatorix's shadow.

She turned away, there was no use sulking about it for Galbatorix wouldn't let anyone lay hand on the third egg besides himself due to burglary of it. Like if she touched the egg she would be able to go anywhere. At best the egg and the dragon inside might be hers to control, and at worst nothing would happen and the egg would belong to another.

The girl turned away from the scene and into the hallway. The south balcony, the one that she was on turned away to no room just a dirty, stone lined hallway.

She walked down the hall which was lit with torches then just before the closed door blocked her way everything closed into darkness. She reached for the handle and the door creaked open.

She strutted through the hallway like she owned the world, which she didn't. The Empire was losing, crumbling to dust under the finger of the Varden. As much as she tried not to think about it or convince herself that the Empire remained strong she couldn't.

A maid was in a doorway, kneeling down and sweeping the floor. She stared down at the maid. _Please look up to me, at least let me know that you know that I'm here. _She mentally begged.

The maid looked up meeting her eyes, a very unrespectful gesture to give a noble. "Where you at the South balcony again Kaida, you do realize that the ghosts of Galbatorix's enemies dwell in its shadowy depths."

The girl Kaida would have laughed for it was her who made those stories to scare the servants when she was very young. It was not a time for laughing now. "Well maybe I want to feed you to them now lower your eyes, and never address my father or me like that again." She tried to make her voice sound dangerous like her father did but the turnout was a sort of low hiss.

"Yes Ka-your highness." said the maid and lowered her eyes to the floor.

Kaida made a sort of half snort before continuing on through the hallway. Where would she go now and what would she do. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to and nowhere to go.

It didn't used to be like this, Kaida had a lot of attention before Mutagh came along. Galbatorix would spar with her, help and sharpen her moves and agility. She would grow stronger and stronger, every day her strength would grow until she was nearly unstoppable to any other of the Empire.

But then… he came. The man who severed her relationship with her father. What did he have that Kaida hadn't? Well, except for a dragon of course.


End file.
